Tekkit Friends
This isn't really a new fiction, I just wanted to transfer my fic from Fanfiction.net, to here. So i will be posting my Tekkit friends here as well on Fan fic. Anyway soo lol. ---- Prologue Kalse "Where are we?" I said sitting up rubbing my head. We were in some sort of a jungle with a lot of ocelots chasing all the chickens around a tree for food. Everyone sat up next to me more confused then I was. "Good question Kalse." Starfire said looking around us. Luna stood up and started walking in a random direction trying to find a way out of the forest. Starfire and I just stared at each other confused where she was going. Star just shrugged, stood up, then followed her. I did the same as well. We just kept on walking and walking. Then all the sudden Luna fell in a deepish hole and she got stuck. "Can you guys help me out over here!" She yelled up at us. Strait away Star started to dig stairs to her while I helped. When we got here out she said thanks then continued. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked finally. "I don't know, I'm just trying to get out of the jungle its so confusing." She all the sudden we see a wood hut on a tree up ahead. Luna went strait towards it. Luna I was curious to see what the wood hut thing was so I went over to it there were a couple of signs on there but no one was there. Apparently it was an abandoned pool shack that was selling portable pools and was owned by someone named Nilesy. "Who is Nilesy?" Star said after she read the signs. "I have no idea." I said back to her. We just continued on tell we found a small volcano with a chair next to it. "This place is weird and getting weirder" Kalse said. Tell me about it I thought. Star saw something in the distance and ran strait towards it Kalse and I chased after here when we stopped running we ran into a black castle with two people and a dinosaur wondering around it. They stopped and just stared at us and we stared back. Then finally the girl said "HI!" in a nice calm voice. The boy just said. "Who are you guys and how did you get here?" Chapter 1:Meeting The Mighty, Scary Mage Starfire I was just standing there as shy as I could be the first on to spoke up was Luna. "Hi, I'm Luna and these are my friends Kalse and Star. We have no idea how we got here we just woke up it some sort of forest a few hours ago. And we just started to walk then we ended up here." I was looking around us and there were fire and lava around us. "What happened here?" I asked. "Long story, any way I am Rythian, this is Zoey my apprentice, and this is Teep our dinosaur." the man in red matter armor said. Zoey with a smile on here face waved at us and offer us to stay with them for us to stay here for a while tell we had weapons so we wouldn't die from monsters. It was starting to turn night so we all went to damaged house to hide in Rythian made us a couple of flying rings, some armor, and some dark matter armor and weapons. They were really nice to us and they let us stay for the night. Luna In the morning our new friends gave us some food and a few stacks dark and red matter and we said goodbye to the and then started flying away. On our way we ran into a huge skyscraper with SIPS CO. on it and when we flew down we saw two people in what look like they were wearing Nano armor. We greeted our selves and they did the same. "My name is Sips and that is Sjin." said the pale man. They were having a hard time with some wires so we decided to help them. In under 5 minutes we got it done. " How did you do that so quick?" Sjin said after we were done. "I guess were just good at it." Kalse said. "So what are you guys building here any way?" he continued. Sips looked at him and said "Why, were building a dirt factory you big dumb, dumb. For quality dirt of course." We all looked at each other and laughed so hard we all turned red. "What's wrong with it a lot of people use dirt so we made better dirt?" We were still laughing after a while it died down. "Nothing it was just funny how you said it." Star said. After we helped them they asked to stay for a few days to helped around the 'compound' with that we all gladly agreed. Kalse I was a little excited to start working around the compound it was fun to help them out with all the science. Sjin and Sips were really impressed with all our work we've done. After we were done Star and Luna looked really tired from working so long, while I was only tired a little. When it was night we went to sleep and when we woke up we found out we over slept We were working a lot then we found out that Sips and Sjin were even there we look around the compound to see if they were somewhere else but that were no where to be found Category:FanFic Category:Starfire223